A Kiss is Just A Kiss
by animechick262005
Summary: After losing the man she loves to another, Ringo seeks solace in unexpected arms, but will her passionate dance with a certain blond bring her more heart break, or everything’s she’s longed for?


**A Kiss is Just a Kiss**

By animechick262003

Chapter One

Solace

**Pairing**: Ringo x Kazu

**Rating**: NC-17

**Summary:** After losing the man she loves to another, Ringo seeks solace in unexpected arms, but will her passionate dance with a certain blonde bring her more heart break, or everything's she's longed for?

**XXX**

_It was the right thing to do… _

Icy rain poured from the inky black heavens, soaking the tattered remnants of her clothing through. Every muscle in her agile body hurt, and with each sharp turn, and brute landing, a bone threatened to break and there was more then three hours of non-stop air blading to blame for it. Tonight, her body had taken a beating-a beating that should have left her incapable of moving for no less then a week. A beating that had been inevitable if not anticipated. A finality that should have been welcomed-finality she'd awaited, because then…then they could be together-couldn't they?

_Ikki… It was the right thing to do…_

At least a small part of her had wanted to believe that when it was all over, when it was all said and done and Ikki had reached the sky that she would finally be free. There would be no need for a Thorn Queen. She could return to being simply Ringo, and him, her Ikki. It was what' she'd wanted, and in her heart she'd believed that deep down, he'd wanted it too. But there would be no such happy ending, at least not for her. She would not be the one to stand at his side because someone was there. She would not be the one to settle in his heart, because Kururu had beaten her to it.

_It was the right thing to do!_

The thought crossed her mind and Ringo quickly pinched her eyes close, shutting out the image that had caused her broken body to move from its defeated position on the arena floor even when it did not want to and flee from her friends. Still, despite closed lids, despite not wanting to see it, she could see it anyway, a picture forever etched to the channels of her mind. The picture of Ikki holding, kissing, loving Kururu and just like before rivers of hot tears broke through the dam of closed eyes.

"It was the right thing to do…wasn't it…? Ikki?" the question choked free and was swallowed up by the sound of pouring rain.

She'd convinced herself from the beginning that being the Thorn Queen, taking the reigns her sister had left behind was her obligation. There were too many people who wanted to abuse the power of the regalia. That's why she'd fought-that's why she'd betrayed, but she'd never, not even once, stopped loving him, her Ikki. She'd taken up arms to protect him, even though she'd known his stubbornness would eventually gain him his deepest hearts desire. Ikki would soar to the Heavens. That was how it was all supposed to be, right? And she'd planned to be there at his side when it was all said and done, but how naïve she'd been. There would be no place for a traitor like her at Ikki's side.

Ringo came down hard on the tarred surface of the roadway, the blades on her skates squealed their objection, and sparked violently in protest of being pushed to their limits. The wheels wobbled and pulled inward, causing her balance to falter a little. They would give any minute she was certain but would they give in the Heavens or meet their end on the ground, she wondered forcing her skates to carry her further into dangers wake. Bending her knees, she leapt up, and her skates heeded their masters bidding a final time, lifting her into the cold wet night. Silently she lay on the wind, her eyes cast to dark sky that seemed to cry out of pity for the silly girl who dared and tried to cage it, and her heart broke a little more.

She'd been so busy trying to protect him, that she couldn't see she'd been wrong. She should have supported him. She should have been at his side, but none of this mattered now.

"I have been silly…haven't I, Ikki?" she laughed weakly, tilting her head back and welcoming chilled tears the heavens offered this foolish girl over her face. Indeed she had been foolish, and another woman had claimed the spoils of her folly. She thought as her body was wracked with yet another wave of blinding emotion.

But her pain would end soon enough. There was at least relief in this fact. Even as she soared in weightless flight, Ringo could literally feel the heat blistering and painful underneath her feet as the gears were scorched to nothingness. Without their motors, AT's lacked the ability to sustain their lift, and as suddenly as she had ascended, she began to descend, leaving behind her a trail of thick black smoke to blot out the night sky. Any minute…any minute it would all be over, and the pain she felt would be nothing more then a distant memory…wouldn't it?

XXX

"I won't let you!" a familiar voice resounded through the stormy night and as suddenly as she'd been free falling through the air, she found her self being pulled into awaiting arms. Instantly, her eyes popped open and fixed on the face of her unwanted savior. Anger unlike any she'd ever felt in all of her nineteen years reared up in her and she flailed her arms wildly to illustrate just how infuriated she was that he'd dared interfere, but he wouldn't let her go. They hit the ground with a violent thud, and rolled a few feet across the empty road way before finally coming to a complete stop on the muddy soft shoulder, and he held her tighter. There they lay, their chest heaving with rapid motion as they both fought to catch their breath.

Why? Why when she was so close to putting an end to it all. Why? Why did he have to stop her when she was so close to forgetting it all?

"Why did you follow me?" she blurted striking the muddy ground with her fist.

"Why did you run away?" he countered with a question of his own.

"What I do is none of your business," Ringo snapped tearing free of his hold and climbing to her feet. He gave chase.

"Where are you going now?"

"Didn't I say it's none of your business!" Ringo yelled limping down the dark stretch of highway.

"Do you think this is the answer…running away?" he yelled after her.

"Shut-up!"

"Ikki's not the brightest guy around. He doesn't get things unless you explain hem to him."

"What makes you think this has anything to do with Ikki?" She snorted.

"I've been friends with you two since I was a kid. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice what…that I hate losing. That the fact that I lost to that guys really pisses me off?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Ringo."

"No, I don't know what you meant?" She said spinning on her heals to face her pursuer.

"You're in love with, Ikki," Kazu said matter of factly, causing her face to flush.

"I-you don't know what you're talking about. He's like a brother, nothing more," she said in a last ditch effort to keep Kazu from seeing through her. From seeing what she'd desperately tried to keep hidden over the years. No she wouldn't let him see the part of her that loved that stupid boy.

"You love him," he declared a second time his tone no less sure as he took a step closer to her, "And you should tell him you do. Don't give up without a fight, Ringo."

"You're wrong. I could never love that jerk!"

"Then why did you cry when you saw him with Kururu. Even now, you're crying." Kazu touched her cheek where the tears ran in steady streams from her eyes. "Hurting yourself is not the answer."

"I wasn't going to hurt myself."

Kazu glanced at the AT she wore. The wheels were literally melted and sticking to the wet pavement with streams of smoke flowing from underneath them. Who did she think she was fooling? Her AT's had long ago hit their limit. To continue force them to go was blatant flirtation with danger, but he wouldn't push the issue at that moment. Kazu cast his eyes back to the woman that stood in front of him. He had more urgent concerns that needed his tending. Ringo was covered from head to toe with signs of the fierce battle that had taken place between she and Ikki. He was certain she hadn't seen a doctor, and left to her own devices in current state of mind, she never would. It was now up to him to make sure she was seen and taken care of.

"I think you should see someone for those," he said pointing to the dark brushing on her arms and legs.

"I'm fine," she answered folding her arms as if to hide her injury from him. "You can leave. Go back to Ikki and the others. I'm sure they're celebrating Kogarasumaru's win. You shouldn't miss it."

"I can celebrate later," he said grabbing her by the arm, "You're my concern right now." At the sound of his voice so soft and coaxing, Ringo found herself staring up into the face of her would be savior and to her dismay, seeing his look of genuine concern,found herself incapable of denying him his request.

"No matter what I say, you're not going leave me alone are you, Kazu-kun?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I left you alone in your time of need?" He smiled turning and lowering to one knee in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a lift," he said glancing up at her.

Ringo watched Kazu suspiciously a second. Had Ikki sent him? I that was the case she wouldn't go. There was no way she could face Ikki now-not in current state. If she let Kazu take her to a Hospital, she would be guaranteed to see the one person she didn't want to. She simply couldn't face him now. "No hospital,"

"What?" Kazu frowned scanning quickly over her wounds before letting his eyes meet hers once more. "You're not serious. Have your seen yourself?"

"I know how I must look, Kazu, but what you said earlier…you were right, that's why I can't go to a hospital. I can't go to the hospital because he would definitely come. Seeing him now… I can't-"her voice broke off.

Even though she'd sworn not to let Kazu see this weak and vulnerable side of herself, she revealed it anyway succumbing to a full sob. Every part of her body shook as all the hurt she'd held inside poured out, right there.

"My place-"he said looking away from her to the dark road in front of them. "You're welcome to stay there until you have the strength to meet with him again."

"I couldn't ask you to do something like take me in. It would be too much of an inconvenience for you and your sister. I couldn't. I'll call-"

"It's not an inconvenience. Besides, my sister is away working in America. My place is big, Ringo. Honestly, sometimes it feels a little too big." He said looking at her," I think I'd enjoy the company."

"Emily won't get mad?"

"I'll explain it to her. She'll be cool with it"

Ringo paused a moment more. Kazu had always been a gentle hearted guy. She supposed it was only natural that his nature would make him exceptionally perceptive to situations around him, and like-wise desire to do something about it. Ringo cast her eyes to the night sky. It was still a down pour and since she'd stopped blading her body temperature was finally lowering enough where she could feel the chill on her skin. It was cold and wet, and her body was feeling the pain of her defeat all through it. Accepting Kazu's offer would offer her a place to recuperate while she thought things through and figure out her next move. Besides, she'd only stay a few days. Without a word, Ringo climbed onto Kazu's back.

In seconds, Kazu was on his feet and blading with breakneck speed down the isolated roadways. Ringo clenched her arms around is neck, and rested her head against his shoulder. The heat that emanated from his body warmed her, and his scent, a mixture of outdoor, and man clamed her. She'd been completely unraveled before, but something in the way Kazu looked at her, held her, and gently spoke to her told her, this man would help her get through it all. And before long, she found herself drifting off into weightless sleep.

XXX

Feeling Ringo's body go limp, Kazu let out a relieved breath. Not that they were out of the woods. The Heaven's knew they were far from being in a place where he could set his worries aside with her being injured the way she was, but at least Ringo had settled down. He angled his head slightly glancing to the female that slept with her head pressed to his shoulder. Her head was turned inwards. Warm streams of air past from between her softly parted lips and brushed against his neck.

"Ikki, you damned idiot!" Kazu muttered the curses under his breath and he took a sharp turn off of the darkened stretch of road onto more favorably lit ones. Seeing her free falling from the sky had sent his heart plummeting into his gut. She was ready to end it all. Even though she'd denied it- he could see the truth in her eyes. The wound in her heart was just that severe and he was partly the blame.

He'd known Ikki to be a bit stupid, and had been perfectly aware of Ringo's feelings for his sometimes moronic best friend. Still, knowing all he had, he'd remained silent, watching as Ikki nurtured his romance with Kururu. He supposed he hoped Ikki would eventually wise up and see what he saw-the way Ringo looked at Ikki, but Ikki didn't wise up, and the results was this. His chest tightened as a ping of guilt rung through his soul. He'd never in all of his years of knowing Ringo seen her so down. He should have said something…done something, but what? Even if he had told Ikki at Ringo's true feelings, there was no guarantee that Ikki would have felt the same. Still, something to be better then this, he thought tearing his gaze away from the pitiful sight of the bruised and broken hearted Ringo.

There were very few times in his life when he'd wanted to actually hit his close friend, this was one for those times. Still, whatever he may have been feeling about Ikki and the situation would have to wait, since getting Ringo back to his place was his forest priority, and after that- well he wasn't quite sure what he would do after that. What he did know was that he wouldn't sit by and watch someone he cared about angst over a guy to stupid to notice. If it was the last thing he'd do, he'd help Ringo get over Ikki.

XXXXX

Well kiddos this is my first Air Gear Fiction. It will be Kazu x Ringo and Ringo x Ikki. Anyways, I don't believe in wasting time on stories no one will read, so if you like what I have here, do let me know. I f you think it sucks. Let me know that too, but at least tell me why it sucks. LMAO!! Anyways, the reader will determine if the next chapter will be posted. Yes this is Kazu x Ringo but it will be a built up romance. Anyway, let me know what you all think!


End file.
